


Worthy

by SailorLestrade



Series: Adventures in Time and Space [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Children, F/M, Love, Saving the World, power, saving the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are worthy of many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The light faded and there was a dust cloud. Thanos dropped Ben, who sputtered and coughed as the much needed oxygen entered his body. Thanos stood there, watching as the dust cleared. His eyes widened as he saw.

“It can’t be!” He said.

You were standing there, alive and well. In your hand was Mjölnir. You had grey and black armor covering your body and a red cape on your back. On your head was Thor’s signature winged helmet. You had a smirk on your face.

“Looks like one of us is worthy.” You said. Thanos growled and charged at you. You raised the hammer and hit Thanos with it as he lunged at you. The sheer force of the hammer and the electrical power sent him flying. He landed hard on the ground by Ben. “That’s for Ben.” You said. You kicked him in the side. “That’s for Eria.” Another hard kick. “That’s for Rani.” (Even though you weren’t sure why you were defending a woman who led you to this place.) He was reaching out for something. You weren’t sure what but you stepped on his hand, hard, making him cry out. “That’s for Chris.” You said, glancing over at his dead body. You looked at Ben and locked eyes with him.

“(Y/n)…don’t do this. It’ll kill you!” He begged.

“He killed Chris. He killed Rani. He tried to kill you, Tom, Thor, and Loki. You just want me to overlook all that Ben?” Thanos was trying to work up his power while you were distracted with Ben.

“I can’t watch you die again (y/n).” Ben said. “Please don’t make me do that.”

“Then close your eyes.” With that, you brought the hammer down onto Thanos. He moved then, so you didn’t hit him in his chest, but you hit his arm. Thor came to just as the hammer hit him and shattered his arm. Thanos screamed out in pain. Thor quickly got up, ready to run to you and protect you.

“Lady (y/n)!” He called. He arrived just as a rainbow of lights exploded from Thanos. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to use his powers yet when they destroyed him from the inside out, turning him into nothing but dust. The lights all danced together, touching everyone who was there. After a bit of a beautiful light show, the two gems that Loki had used to bring you back to life touched you and reentered your body. You gasped and gripped Mjölnir tighter.

You teetered for a minute before you fell into Thor’s arms. Loki pushed himself up and made his way over to Chris. He was surprised to see that Chris was completely uninjured and breathing. Ben went over to Tom. He was still out cold, but there were no injuries on him as well. Ben looked over at Thor.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, his voice a little hoarse and his throat sore. Thor just shrugged. “How do we get back to Asgard?”

“The same way we came.” Loki said, dragging the unconscious Chris with him.

“Right. Back through the rifts in the universe that shouldn’t exist.” Ben said, hoisting Tom up onto his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “I am going to need so much therapy after all this is over with.” Loki led them back to the wormhole type thing they had went through to get to Titan. Together, they all went through it, back to Asgard.

****

Tom woke up almost a day later. His body was sore and his head hurt. He touched it, only to realize that he didn’t have his long hair, but it was back in the curls that it had been before. He didn’t know what color it was. He hoped it wasn’t his “Ramen noodle” hair, as his sisters lovingly called it. He looked to his left and saw Chris asleep on his own bed.

“He’s alive.” Tom heard Ben say. He turned to see him sitting in a chair, holding Eira. “And she’s fine too.”

“Where’s (y/n)?” Tom asked, looking around.

“I don’t know.” Ben said. “She woke up not long after we got back and went off someplace with Thor and Loki.”

“And Rani?”

“According to (y/n), Thanos killed her.” Ben explained. “He blew up her TARDIS with her in it.”

“My god.” Tom said. “I’m not sure if I’m thankful or mortified.” Ben stood up and carried Eira over to Tom and placed her in his arms.

“Dada.” She said, grabbing at his nose. He smiled and kissed her little fingers.

“Hi there angel.” He said. It felt so good to actually be holding his daughter. The door opened then and Eir came in.

“It’s good to see you awake.” She said, going over to Tom and Eira. “You seem to be in good health.”

“Just a headache.” He said. She smirked.

“That’s to be expected.” She said. “Prince Thor said you hit your head pretty good. And there’s only so many things that the Infinity Gems can fix I guess.” Tom looked over at Chris then.

“Like giving life?” He asked. She walked over to him and examined him. His eyes fluttered open then.

“I guess you can say so Mr. Hiddleston.” Eir said. Chris set up, his chest sore from being stabbed. “Relax Mr. Evans.”

“I…am I dead?” Chris asked. Tom shook his head and carefully got out of bed with Eira in his arms.

“Excuse me.” Tom said to Eir. She looked at him. “Have you seen my wife?”

“She was requested for court with the king and the princes.” Eir explained. “If she’s still here, she will be in the throne room.” With that, Tom and Eira made their way through the palace. Ben followed, along with Chris, who really needed to rest a little bit longer.

“Where is the throne room?” Tom asked anyone who was listening.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Ben asked. “I don’t exactly have an app of maps for Asgardian palaces on my phone…do I?” He pulled out his phone to look. Tom groaned and tried to think. Finally, he saw a pair of elegant doors. Taking a chance, he pushed the doors open.

Odin was seated at his throne with Thor and Loki on each side of him. You were kneeling in front of them, Mjölnir still in your hand. You still had the armor of Thor on. Odin was looking down upon you.

“Mjölnir has found you worthy to have the power of Thor.” Odin said. “My son has offered to teach you to use the power if you wish to keep it. However, there are terms to it.” Tom looked at Ben and Chris then back to the scene in front of him.

“And what are those terms my king?” You asked.

“You must let your husband and daughter go back to Midgard without you. And you must never have contact with them ever again.” Odin explained. You looked up at him with tears in your eyes.

“I…” You paused for a second. “I’ve caused him so much pain. I guess it would be for the best.”

“No it wouldn’t.” Tom said. You turned your head and saw him standing there. “In what world do you think that would be for the best? I married you, for better or worst. I’m holding the better.” He said, tickling Eira under her chin to make her giggle. “And I’m standing by the worst.” His eyes glanced over at Chris before looking back at you. “And if we’re not going back to Earth or Midgard or whatever as a family, then we’re not going back at all.”

“Tom…” You said, wiping the tears from your eyes. “How can you say such sweet things to me after everything that’s happened? Everything I’ve put you through?”

“Because you’re you. And I married you. I love you. I have a child with you. And I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” You dropped the hammer than and ran to him, Thor’s armor melting off of you as you did. You wrapped your arms around Tom and Eira and hugged them.

“I love you.” You whispered. “I love you.”

****

Three Years Later

You stood on the balcony, red cape flowing in the wind. He approached, staring at you in awe.

“How did you trick it?” He asked. You looked at him. “Thor told me that no other Asgardian would ever be considered worthy of it. How did you manage to pick it up and gain its power?”

“What makes you think I’m Asgardian?” You said with a laugh. “You’ve lived here all your life and this was the first time you’d ever seen me. Do the math.” You smirked at him and started to walk away.

“Wait.” He said. “What is your name?”

“Cut!” Alan Taylor said. Joss smiled at you and Tom as you broke character. You decided to try your hand at acting, and your debut was a Thor movie with a female as the lead. Joss had heard about what had happened on Titan, he decided to write a movie about it. And when Alan saw the chemistry between you and your husband, he knew you would be perfect for the lead. It would create sexual tension without having to have the content.

“Mommy! Daddy!” You and Tom heard your daughter say then. She had spent the day with Uncle Ben and Aunt Sophie and they had brought her to the set to see you. You smiled and walked over to them.

“Hi princess!” You said. “Did you have fun with Uncle Ben today?”

“Yep!” She said. You picked her up and carried her over to Natalie, to chat and such. Tom walked over to Ben. He watched as you spun Eira around, making her giggle as she watched your cape. Natalie was laughing, as well as Kat Dennings. He sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked.

“I’m just sorry she never got her miracle.” Tom said. He thought you deserved all that power Odin had offered you. Ben laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“She did.” He said. “She got her miracle. And it was you.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things must come to an end...or do they?

Ten Years Later

“Eira! David! Come on! You’re going to be late for school!” You called out as your picked up Rosie out of her high chair. You and Tom had three kids together, with your forth on the way. You told him no more after this one, even though you said that after Rosie was born. “Eira! David!”

“Coming!” Eira said, running down the stairs in her middle school uniform. David was following along behind in his elementary school one. They were going to school in America, even though you said you didn’t really want them to, but both you and Tom were doing some work in L.A. and would spend the summer in England. Her and David made their way out to your car. You carried Rosie and the diaper bag out. After buckling her in, you drove the kids to school.

The school that Tom insisted they go to had quite a few British teachers, a couple of which were familiar. Clara Oswald-Pink was David’s teacher, and her husband Danny taught math to Eira. David and Eira climbed out of the car.

“Be good you two.” You said. A new teacher, one who looked slightly familiar to you, waved. She was Eira’s science teacher and Eira seemed very fond of Ms. Ushas. 

“Bye mom!” The two said. David immediately went over to his friends with his handheld game. Eira walked over to Ms. Ushas as you drove away, an uneasy feeling creeping down your spine. Eira looked at Ms. Ushas.

“So, Ms. Ushas, what are we going to be doing today during free period?” Eira asked. “Just grading papers?”

“Not today darling.” She said, walking with her into the school. “Today, I think it’s time you show me the gifts that your mother gave you.” Eira couldn’t help but smile. Since reaching puberty, she had been able to do things with magic that she hadn’t told you about. “And how many times do I have to tell you, when we’re not around others, call me Rani.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So ends this. How did you like it?


End file.
